Honeydew
Simon Honeydew 'is a Dwarf and a Minecraft YouTuber working for the Yogscast. After appearing in the regular Minecraft world, he partnered with the Spaceman Xephos and became one of the most popular Minecrafters ever. He battled Sky in the ultimate Minecraft YouTube mashup by PsyInsti. PsyInsti's Bio (Vs. Sky) 'Lacie: Simon Honeydew is the Dwarf of Khaz Modan, and the fighter and funny man of the Yogscast’s original duo. Young Samurai: Partnered with Lewis, he’s one of the most famous YouTubers ever. Lacie: One day, Lewis and Simon were both stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. Over the course of… a long time, they settled down and tamed the world of Minecraftia. Young Samurai: His primary tools are regular Minecraft weapons, mostly swords. Lacie: Well, Simon’s arsenal is much more than a simple sword. His sword, Felicity II, is crafted from the ultra-strong Manyullyn. Young Samurai: He also has a pickaxe, made from diamond, obsidian, and redstone. It’s only a pickaxe, though. Lacie: It can carve through solid stone in short time; it’s not hard to see why it would kill. Young Samurai: True. Lacie: Simon also uses regular tools like TNT and Flint and Steel. He likes TNT a lot. (Simon: "Let’s just do it the Yogscast way!" (Whilst placing a block of TNT next to something they are struggling to get past) EQUIPMENT: The Hole Digger Specially crafted from obsidian, diamond, and hast Can carve through solid stone in a very short time Felicity II Specially crafted sword after Simon died working for the Space Program Made from the super-tough Manyullyn, strongest mineral in the game Flint and Steel Lights fires on solid blocks, preferably wood and other flammables TNT Crafted from sand and gunpowder Large detonation radius Ignited via Flint and Steel Golden Armor Pants and a Hat Mediocre protection Young Samurai: Simon also uses a lot of heavy weapons, like mechs, power armor, and more. Lacie: ‘Heavy Weaponry’ almost doesn’t cover it. His Iron Dwarf suit is a powerhouse of power armor, with cannons, plating, and mobility that challenges anything that you can even think of. Young Samurai: It’s kind of like Iron Man’s armor. IRON DWARF ARMOR: Power Armor Uses hooks to maneuver around the battlefield, moves much faster than a normal human Little to no fall damage due to dampeners Many attached tools Railgun is a heavy and accurate weapon but drains a lot of power Plasma Cannon is a charge-shot with a lot of power (500 millicreepers) Blink Drive is reusable ender pearl-like teleportation Advanced Plating and an Energy Shield Assists melee attacks Night Vision Jetpack, to some extent Allows for faster movement, and faster swimming Lacie: Oh, and he has a mech. A MECH! Young Samurai: It has cannons, and excavation tools. It’s also surprisingly agile. GYPSY KISS: Honeydew’s personal mecha Two slots for tools or weapons Drill and Saw for excavation W1200 Shotgun Desert Eagle RPG-7 Machine Gun Swifter than a human Very durable Can swim and work underwater with ease Lacie: Oh yeah, and he has a flying ring that uses redstone for fuel and a giant instant-death sword called Big Bertha, but whatever. Young Samurai: Instant death sword? Lacie: The only thing it hasn’t killed in one shot is Kaiju. Young Samurai: Oh, wow! (Simon: "It's like a whole new game.") HEAVY EQUIPMENT: Flying Ring Gypsy Kiss Iron Dwarf Armor S.S. Longbucket Big Bertha Lacie: Honeydew’s not human, also. (He’s a dwarf) Simon has superhuman traits, unlike most normal Minecraft characters. (Lewis: "Ye be dwarfin' it up!") Young Samurai: Keep in mind the average Minecrafter can bust apart stone with his hand, and can leap over a meter in a sprint. Lacie: He’s as strong as a moose, or even meese! Young Samurai: That’s not the right plural version. Lacie: You’re the Sky expert, not a moose-ologist! SKILLS AND ABILITIES: Advanced Exoskeleton 3x strength and advanced swimming Soul Absorption Can absorb the souls of those he has killed Currently has the form of a fry cook, Yoglab scientist, and a Hammy Hamster Has the strength of a moose Very good and experienced in digging holes Trapped a Weeping Angel underneath his floor Young Samurai: Honeydew has a great range of feats, like taking back Yoglabs, placing okay in general in PvP matches, and battling Israphel. (Simon: "So, now we have a shitty wooden sword, and we're going to defend this property, right? From my cold dead hands, you skeletal motherfuckers!") Lacie: He also founded a corporation, Honeydew Inc. FEATS: Battled Israphel Unearthed a Yoglabs conspiracy Founded Honeydew Inc. Places well in PvP matches Got through a 241 puzzle map Survived a triple dose of mushrooms Took back Yoglabs by force Young Samurai: He also has weaknesses. Honeydew usually achieves his goals with Lewis, for one. Lacie: He’s also kind of an idiot. His only qualification for working at Yoglabs is, and I quote, ‘Diggy Diggy Hole’. (Simon: "When I grow up I want to be a potato."') WEAKNESSES: Not terribly intelligent Prefers using one weapon at a time Quite a few feats were accomplished with Lewis’s help Young Samurai: Sky’s got this in the bag. Lacie: I beg your pardon? Simon’s the Skylord! (Simon: "I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole! Diggy diggy hole! I'm digging a hole!") Death Battle Record (HEAVY SPOILERS) Vs. Sky - Loss 0W/1L